


Solangelo Kisses

by wordsofink



Series: solangelo one-shots [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actor!Nico, Actor!Will, Bedtime Stories, Boyfriends, Camp Half-Blood, Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heated Kiss, High School AU, Kisses, M/M, Makeup, Massage, No Smut, One-Shots, Palm Reading, Piggyback Rides, Pre-Relationship, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sexual Tension, Sick Fic, Some angst, Theater AU, businessman!Nico, climbing wall, implied fighting, mentions of drinking, nico is short, rough day, scavenger hunt, sick!will, tired boys, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofink/pseuds/wordsofink
Summary: Hey :) this is a series of fics that go along with the 14 days of kisses that solangeloweek on tumblr is hosting :)(link: https://solangeloweek.tumblr.com/post/182452181897/solangeloweek-new-event-14-days-of-kisses-our)tags will be added as I go :)1: hand kiss2: cheek kiss3: forehead kiss4: jaw kiss5: back kiss6: palm/knuckle kiss7: spiderman kiss8: lipstick kiss9: shoulder kiss10: stomach kiss11: ear kiss12: collarbone kiss13: neck kiss14: kiss on the lips*characters are not mine unless otherwise stated*





	1. hand kiss

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if I need to add any tags/warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theater au

Will doesn’t know how he got himself into this mess. All he’d signed up to do was props. All he wanted to do was get a taste of the theater life without getting too involved. He’d seen those theater kids, and he was pretty sure it was some kind of undercover cult. Something his mom would definitely not approve of him joining.

The only perk of doing this job, other than the community service hours he was getting, was that he could watch Nico di Angelo. Nico played the knight/prince in this year’s performance, and Will thought he was perfect at the job. Apparently, he took fencing lessons on the wakened, and this only made the fight scenes even better.

Will thinks he’d join a cult if Nico were in it, but Nico never really hung out with the other theater kids as much. He kind of stuck mostly to his smaller group of friends, a weird combination of jock, dork, cheerleader, and math whiz. Not that Will had a crush on Nico or anything. He just casually happened to know all of this because they’d gone to school together since second grade.

“Hey, Will!” Jake calls. “Have you seen Drew around?”

Will frowns. Drew was the princess in this year’s performance, and she always made sure everyone knew where she was. “Um, no. Have you tried in the ‘dressing rooms’?”

“No one has seen her, and it’s not like Drew to keep everyone guessing.” Will shrugs. He ducks behind the curtains, pulling out his phone. Drew was pretty good at updating her social media, but he couldn’t find any updates in the past hour. The last thing she’d posted was of her walking around her neighborhood this morning.

He heads back to get the props situated. Technically, this was all supposed to be done last night, but everyone had been so elated after the first performance that no one had stuck around to make sure everything was in order for the next performance. Will sighs. He guesses that’s what happens when this is just a high school theater class. Everyone was doing it because they needed the extra elective or community service.

“Oh, hey, Nico,” Will says. He hadn’t seen Nico going through his lines once more just behind the props. “Could you move a bit? I need to get to the castle.”

“Sorry, yeah,” Nico says, standing up. He’s in his princely outfit right now, and Will hopes he isn’t blushing too hard. This close, Will could see Nico’s make-up, just the regular amount since they didn’t have fancy enough lights to actually drown out people’s faces.

“Ready for tonight?”

Nico smiles. “Ready as ever. I mean, last night went really well, right?”

Will nods. “It was perfect. You did a really good job.”

“Thanks. I wasn’t too sure about it when I got the part, but I’m actually really enjoying it.” He pauses. “And, I’m pretty sure part of it is because of you.”

Will blinks, thinking he'd heard wrong.

“You know, because you help me run lines and all.”

“Oh, right. You’re welcome.”

Between scenes and everything, Nico would sometimes enlist Will’s help in running lines. Will has no idea why Nico comes to him, but it could just be because he didn’t immediately disappear to goof off in the bathroom or grab food during rehearsals. Either way, Will didn’t mind.

“Places everyone!” Mrs. Dodds yells. “Where is Drew?”

Nico gives Will a smile before moving off to the side. Mrs. Dodds is still screaming for Drew when she appears at the back of the auditorium.

“Who’s ready to break a leg?” Drew calls. Will rolls his eyes. He liked Drew and all, but she could be pretty dramatic. Still, she was really great at theater. Will can see Mrs. Dodds trying to glare at Drew, but she doesn’t seem to notice. Instead, she sidles right up to the stage, jumping up in her full princess outfit. Will honestly doesn’t know how she does it without ripping the skirt.

If she were actually a princess, Will doesn’t think she’d need saving.

Everyone on stage goes quiet as the auditorium slowly fills up. There’s a nervous excitement in the air, and Will’s so excited to see Nico in action again. He’d more than memorized his lines, and he was a perfect match for Drew. He could match Drew’s energy and her sass.

Finally, the performance starts. Will keeps a running list of the props, making sure that he doesn’t get too sucked into Nico’s performance that he misses his cues to change out the scenery. It’d be kind of embarrassing if he got run over by a bush or a tower just because he was too busy fawning over the prince.

“Dude, you’ve got it so bad,” Jake says, patting his shoulder. They’ve just moved the final prop into place, and Will wants to sneak around the back of the auditorium to watch Nico deliver his final lines. He doesn’t, though, opting to watch from the curtains. He huffs when Drew leans forward for her kiss.

Nico’s confessed that he finds it really awkward to kiss Drew, but Will wouldn’t know that from watching them. Drew beams, and Nico is smiling as he pulls back. The audience probably thinks they’re actually dating in real life. Will’s glad to know that they’re not. He definitely couldn’t compete against Drew.

And then the actors are bowing and everyone is clapping. Will takes his cue from Mrs. Dodds to close the curtains. He doesn’t want to move the props back into place for tomorrow’s show, but at least it’ll be the last one. Then he can clock in his community service and hope this looks good on college applications.

“Hey,” Nico says. He’s standing in front of Will with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

“You did amazing again,” Will says.

Will thinks Nico blushes, but he can’t decide if Nico’s just still riding the high of his performance. “Thanks.” He suddenly looks nervous, none of that performance confidence. “Um, I wanted to give to you. As thanks for helping me. I don’t think I’d actually have memorized all of these lines without you.”

He pulls out a single rose from the bouquet, cursing when he pricks his finger on a thorn. Will takes it, not sure what to say.

“You’d be amazing without me,” is what he comes up with.

Nico laughs. “Yeah, but I think I’m better with you.”

Will’s a little distracted by how amazing this moment is by the small bit of blood trickling from Nico’s finger. “Hey, you need a band-aid.”

Nico starts to protest, but Will’s already dragging him backstage. He finds the first aid kid, expertly patching Nico up.

“Wow, my life has been saved,” Nico snorts. “Are you going to kiss it better?” Now he’s definitely blushing.

On an impulse, Will leans forward, kissing Nico’s hand. “There, all better.”

Nico smiles. “My knight in shining armor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :)
> 
> also, if you like this, check out my other solangelo one-shots :)


	2. cheek kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's taking the next step.

Nico had been working up the courage all week. He’d endured an embarrassing conversation with Piper about it, and he’d even convinced Chiron to let him use the completely outdated computer in the Big House to do some research. Honestly, Nico wasn’t so sure what he was nervous about. This wasn’t that big of a deal, and Will had been hinting at it for a few weeks now.

“Hey, Nico!” Will calls. “Time to get your lazy butt to breakfast!”

Nico grumbles into his pillow. It was at times like this that he never thought of kissing that annoying son of Apollo. Who wanted to be woken up so darn early in the morning? Why couldn’t the sun rise later?

“I’m not lazy,” he huffs.

Will pokes his shoulder. “Okay, you’re definitely not. How about sleepy butt?”

“Can we not talk about my butt?” Nico grumbles. When he does finally open his eyes, Will’s cheeks are pink.

“Time to eat breakfast! I even took the liberty to wake up my sleepy boyfriend. C’mon. It’s almost nine in the morning.” Nico contemplates flipping Will off. “No buts,” Will adds, grinning. He’s clearly pleased with himself.

“And no puns this early either.”

Will pouts. “You’re really limiting me here, Maybe it’s because I’m hungry.” He flounces on the bed, tugging at the blankets gently. Nico rolls over, narrowly missing Will’s hip with his knee. Honestly, as grumpy as he might seem, he secretly enjoys this little game they play almost every morning.

“Fine, fine. I’m getting up.” Will beams, and Nico thinks that this would be the perfect time to just reach up and kiss Will. But then he remembers that he’s got morning breath and that he’d have to figure out what to do afterward. So maybe now isn’t a good time.

Will waits rather impatiently while Nico gets dressed in the bathroom. Then he’s jumping off the bed and grabbing Nico’s hand, tugging him out into the morning sunshine.

The next time Nico thinks of kissing Will is when they’re at the lake. He’s spent the morning training a couple classes of younger campers. Will had come by on his way to the infirmary, waving at Nico as he passed. Nico had almost dropped his sword on his foot.

But now they were sunbathing at the lake. Or, Will was. Nico was grumbling about how hot it was.

“Go sit under the umbrella then. Or the trees,” Will says. He’s got his shirt off, and the scent of sunscreen drifts heavily over him. It takes Nico a moment to pull his eyes away from Will’s freckles.

“I don’t want to,” he says. If he moved, he wouldn’t be able to sit beside Will. And then they couldn’t talk. And Nico would rather sweat to death. (Okay, maybe that was a little dramatic.)

“Or you could go in the water,” Will suggests.

Nico glances at the lake. A couple of campers were attempting to play a game of volleyball, but it was hard to tell who was winning. They were all drenched from when Percy tried to score a winning point, and then they had banned the use of powers. Percy was currently sulking on the beach with Grover consoling him.

“Nah,” Nico says. Will rolls his eyes, smiling. He rolls over to face Nico, reaching forward to place his sunglasses over Nico’s eyes.

“Well, you definitely need some sun, though maybe not quite as much as you’re getting currently. C’mon, let’s scoot under the umbrella.”

Nico feels relieved when the warm rays aren’t directly hitting his skin. Will makes him reapply sunscreen, but it’s not so bad when Will gently massages his back and shoulders. He hadn’t had time to properly stretch this morning before the campers showed up. He’d been too busy eating breakfast with Will.

Nico glances at Will, realizing how close they were. The umbrella wasn’t all that big, and they’d moved closer when applying sunscreen. Nico could lean forward right now and kiss Will. His gaze ducks to Will’s lips before moving onto the bottle of sunscreen.

“You good?” Will asks. “Not getting heatstroke, are you?”

Nico snorts. “I think that as my doctor you should have an idea.”

Will shrugs. “Always good to check in with the patient every now and then.”

Will’s absently tracing patterns on Nico’s hand now, and it’s distracting. Nico’s so close to kissing Will. And he’s pretty sure Will would like to be kissed. They held hands and cuddled and applied sunscreen to each other so much that kissing would just be the logical next step, right?

Nico’s about to turn to Will when he jumps up. Nico startles, not realizing where Will’s going until he sees the small crowd forming on the beach. Apparently, someone’s gotten hurt. Nico sighs. But maybe it’s a good thing. Maybe Will wouldn’t want to be kissed in front of all of these people. Nico’s not sure he’d want to be either.

It doesn’t happen until that night.

Nico’s exhausted from waking up so early and then staying up late for the campfire. He’s not sure how Apollo does it, but maybe gods didn’t need sleep. He kind of wishes they did.

Will’s holding his hand, humming some song from the sing-along. His cheeks are a little red from the sun earlier today, and he still kind of smells like sunscreen. Nico’s pretty sure he does, too.

“You don’t have to walk me back to my cabin,” Nico says, though this is another thing he secretly loves about Will.

“Wouldn’t want the harpies to eat you,” Will says.

They stop on Nico’s porch, and this is where they’d say good night, hug, promise to see each other the next day. Will smiles, pulling Nico into a hug. Will’s warm and soft, smells a bit like the smoky campfire. His hair tickles Nico’s face.

“Good night, Nico,” Will says. He starts to leave, but Nico grabs his hand again.

“Wait!” Will looks confused, but Nico ducks forward, placing a quick kiss to Will’s cheek. It wasn’t the lips, but it was close enough. Baby steps, right? Will’s cheeks flush, but he’s got that dopey smile on his face that he had on their first date.

“Good night, Will.”


	3. forehead kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will needs attention.

Will was a force to be reckoned with when he was sick, Nico thinks. He’s pretty sure that Will’s merely come down with the common cold, but you’d think it was the flu with the way he was acting. Currently, Nico’s boyfriend was curled up in a large pile of blankets on the couch, only his blond curls and red nose sticking out.

He was huddled up in the large span of sunlight coming in through the window, and an army of tissues lay around him. To be completely honest, Nico had thought Will would be worse. He’d holed up in their bedroom when he first came down with the cold, refusing to let Nico anywhere near him. He’d crack the door open when he wanted food or had to use the bathroom, but then he’d scurry back to his self-enforced quarantine.

“Nico,” Will huffs. Nico rolls his eyes. He’s not sure what Will wants. He seems to be caught between wanting Nico to shower unending affection on him and wanting to keep Nico as far away as possible. It was clear something was congested, and Nico was kind of leaning towards Will’s brain.

“I told you, I’m very willing to cuddle right now,” Nico says. He’s perched on the counter, looking at Will’s sorry heap of sickness. Will really did look miserable. He’d gone through two tissue boxes this morning alone, and Nico was going to have to make another pot of soup this afternoon.

For the first two days of Will’s sickness, Nico had gone to work, Will not letting him anywhere near him except to drop off food. But now that Will wasn’t quarantined anymore, Nico wanted to make sure he was here for his boyfriend. So he made sure Will had water and fresh tissues. Will had told him he wasn’t allowed to clean up after him, but Nico still did it whenever Will fell asleep. It was gross having all of those tissues lying around, okay?

“But then you’ll get sick,” Will whines. “And I don’t want you to get sick.”

Nico smiles. He likes to think that he’d handle this whole sickness thing better than Will. After all, not everyone was completely incapacitated because of a cold. And Nico would definitely let Will take care of him. If only it meant that Will wouldn’t get sick afterward.

“I don’t mind taking my chances,” Nico says. “There is a perk of your training to be a doctor.”Will pouts. “But it’s still not good to be sick.”

Nico shrugs. “Better with company, though.”

“Misery goes love company,” Will mumbles. Will could be so dramatic. He’d sent out a text on Thursday night when he was sure he was sick, telling everyone to stay away for a few days. Everyone had sent well-wishes and get better emojis. “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

Nico shakes his head, moving over to where Will was on the couch. Will seems like he’s thinking, but he gives in completely when Nico pulls him into his arms. It’s a little awkward since Will’s still huddled underneath at least three blankets, but they make it work. And Nico doesn’t doubt that Will’s cold despite the warm weather.

“Isn’t this better?” Nico asks. He brushes Will’s limp curls out of his face. Nico was going to convince Will to take a shower today.

“Yeah,” Will sighs. “But no kissing, okay?”

Nico smiles. “Okay, sunshine.”

He holds Will, rubbing his back when Will starts coughing. It’s a little gross to be so close to Will’s snot, but Nico supposes this is what boyfriends do. Will whines when Nico gets up to fix lunch, and then he asks Nico to spoon-feed him. Nico indulges him, knowing that the more demanding Will gets, the closer he is to getting better. And honestly, Will was so self-sufficient on most days that Nico never got to pamper him like this.

Too bad Will was sick.

“You should take a nap,” Nico says, finishing up his own lunch. It’d been delayed a bit after Will made sure Nico washed for the proper amount of time with soap and water. He tucks Will into the couch, grabbing a book and his laptop. Luckily, whenever Will was sick, he was a heavy sleeper.

Will was out in a matter of minutes, snoring slightly louder than normal in Nico’s lap. It was kind of cute if Nico weren’t so paranoid that Will was going to drool all over him by the time he woke up. And it was really nice to just have some time to be disgustingly cute (even if part of that disgusting came from one of them being sick). It wasn’t that they weren’t affectionate when someone wasn’t sick. It was just that they hadn’t had a lot of time between work and classes and moving in together.

Nico was almost done with his book when Will wakes up. “Nico, pay attention to me,” he whines.

“Just a moment. I’m four pages from the ending.” It took a lot of concentration what with Will laying on his bladder, and his stomach rumbling. Nico hadn’t realized how late it was getting until he looked at the clock. It was almost dinnertime.

“I’m not sure I’m gonna sleep tonight,” Will says, rubbing his eyes. Nico smiles. He was pretty sure Will would be out like a light. He hadn’t been sleeping very good before he got sick, and now that he was sick, it was a good time to catch up on some sleep debt.

“Well, you should definitely take a shower,” Nico says. Will huffs, trying to look offended. His lightly flushed cheeks and runny nose squashed the effect. “C’mon, I bet it’ll help you feel better.”

They both knew it would, so Will pulls himself off the couch. “Dinner will be ready soon?” Nico nods. He taps Will’s shoulder three times, an old habit from when they first began dating. Will smiles.

“I love you, too,” he says. Nico shoos him towards the shower before getting started on dinner. He hadn’t been sure Will would remember the tapping thing. It’d been when they were still awkward teenagers, unsure of what to say and how much. Nico had gotten the idea from a book he’d read, and he’d tested it on Will. Soon, they were tapping all over the place.

Three taps, anywhere, meant ‘I love you.’

They still used it occasionally when they were in public or when one of them fell into a bad episode. It was a way of checking in on each other and reassurance. Nico almost forgets what he’s doing when he hears the water turn off. Right, dinner.

Will comes out of the bathroom, curls wet, cheeks pink from the heat. He looks a lot better, not as droopy. Nico sets out the plates of stir-fry, and Will digs in. At least his appetite was hardly compromised when he was sick. Nico would be at a loss for what to do if Will stopped eating.

After dinner, they attempt to watch some television together. Except, both of them are soon yawning. Will’s still recovering, and Nico’s been busy all day. And he’s got work tomorrow.

“Time for bed, sunshine,” he says. Will nods. They get ready for bed, and Nico tucks Will in before slipping under the covers. His nightstand is armed with anyone Will could possibly need during the night. As he switches off the lights, Will tucks himself right into Nico’s chest.

“I love you, Will,” Nico says. He presses a soft kiss to Will’s forehead, smiling.

“Nico,” Will whines. “You’re gonna get sick.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “But I know you’ll take care of me.”

Will huffs, tapping his fingers against Nico’s stomach three times. “Yeah, I’ll take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all :) I hope you're enjoying these fics :) also, I take prompts if you want to drop one in the comments


	4. jaw kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school au school nurse will

Will’s pretty sure that as someone who wants to go into the medical field when he gets older, he shouldn’t be getting crushes on his patients. Or whatever they were called when you volunteered in your high school’s nurses office. (Seriously, shouldn’t a school be able to afford to hire at least one nurse per school? Seemed like a safety violation to Will.)

But here Will was, thinking of Nico di Angelo. He was maybe what the teachers considered a bad kid, but Will and the rest of the school knew better. Nico didn’t get into just any fight. He stood up for other people. Something Will had never done before. Okay, so maybe there was a little hero worship in there, but Will had also slowly been getting to know Nico.

After all, after each fight, he ended up in the nurse’s office, and Will didn’t mind patching him up. It mostly involved a band-aid or an ice pack. Occasionally, he’d had to dig out one of the heating pads or some pain relievers, but that was very rare. Apparently, Nico had a high pain tolerance. And a very rich dad, which kept him from getting kicked out of school.

“What happened this time?” Will asks as Nico walks in. He just drops his stuff on the floor, hopping onto the padded chair that served as the doctor’s table.

“Just some jerks trying to pick on these ninth graders,” Nico huffs. Will’s not sure why Nico’s taken up the banner to rid the school of bullying and homophobia, but it really nice to be able to walk down the halls without thinking you’re about to get trampled.

“Ice pack?”Will offers. Nico takes it, placing it gingerly on his cheek. His black eye from two weeks ago is gone, and Will’s glad to see that.

“Hope you haven’t been too bored in here,” Nico says. “I know I haven’t visited in a while.”

Will shrugs. “Got a lot of homework and all. You know, applying to colleges and stuff.”

Nico nods. “I’ve finally got my father convinced that a gap year will be good for me,” Nico says. “Seems really stupid that I’m supposed to know what I want to do, and I’ve spent most of my life being told what to do.”

Will’s known he wanted to be a doctor since he’d stepped foot in a hospital the night his baby sister was born. He definitely didn’t want to be delivering babies, but he couldn’t shake the idea of being a doctor. “Would you work? Or travel?”

“Probably some of both. I’m dabbling around in graphic design right now. Could do some freelancing. And a lot of it’s digital anyway. Of course, I guess I’d need some wifi if I wanted to stay in contact.” He pauses, shifting the ice pack. “Plans are still in the works. But I do want to travel.”

“Could be a journalist. Or start a blog,” Will says.

Nico finger guns at him, and Will feels pleased with himself. “Wouldn’t be a bad idea. Still need wifi, though.”

“You want to go off the grid?” Will asks.

“Not completely. But there are pretty cool places where wifi doesn’t exist. Would be a shame to never visit just because I couldn’t disconnect.”

Will can’t imagine. He’s lived his whole life right here. And, yeah, he’s dreamt of traveling, but he doesn’t quite have the wanderlust it would take to travel that much and that far. Call him a homebody.

“I should be getting back to class,” Nico says, standing up. “Can I take this?” He points to the ice pack with his free hand.

“Yeah, just drop it off before you leave the school.”

Nico smiles. “Look forward to seeing you later, Solace. Don’t die of boredom.”

Will sighs. Doctors can’t get crushes on their patients. It was unprofessional.

He’s still telling himself that the next time Nico walks into the office. This time he’s got a split lip and a bruise forming over his cheek. Will thinks he also might be limping.

“Fix me, doc,” Nico says, sitting in the chair. He props his legs up, sighing. Will hurries around the office, handing Nico an ice pack.

“Is anything besides your face hurt?” Will asks.

Nico shrugs. “You’re not that kind of doctor.” A pause. “I kind of landed on my knee.”

Will glances at Nico’s jean-clad leg before glancing at Nico. Would it be possible to roll up Nico’s jeans? If only the stores didn’t make them so tight. Not that Will was complaining too much. Nico certainly looked good in skinny jeans.

“Do you want me to look at it?” Will asks. Nico shrugs, shifting. And then he stands up, dropping his pants like he does this every day. Will glances towards the door that leads into the main office, but no one comes running in. Will can feel his face heating up, and Nico’s smirking despite his split lip.

“Is it going to be okay?”Will collects himself, feeling around Nico’s knee. “It’s not broken or anything. Definitely might bruise, though. Some ice.”

Nico snorts. Will sets an ice pack on Nico’s knee before going back for some ointment. He washes his hands before dipping his fingers in the ointment, freezing when he’s just inches from Nico’s face.

“Something wrong, Will?” They’re so close. Will can smell the mint gum Nico chews every day.

“I just realized that you could probably do this yourself.” He gestures to the small glob on his finger.

Nico shrugs. “I trust you. Besides, my hands are a little busy.” Neither of them mentions the hand that’s just resting in Nico’s lap. Will takes a deep breath, gently coating Nico’s lip in the ointment. He could use some chapstick, and Will feels disappointed that this is probably as close to Nico’s lips as he’s going to get.

“It might feel a little tingly. Guess I should have told you before.”

“It’s okay,” Nico says. Will can’t help thinking how completely unprofessional this whole thing is. Nico’s not wearing pants, and Will’s thinking more about kissing Nico than patching him up. “What’re you thinking, Will?”

Will pulls away, landing a little harder in his chair than he’d meant to. “Just that you could use some chapstick. Might help with your split lip and all.”

Nico nods slowly. “Anything else? I noticed you could use some chapstick, too.”

Will swallows. He did need chapstick. His lips always got dry in the winter. Gods, this was so bad. Would he get fired if he just gave Nico one tiny peck? Could you even get fired from a volunteer position? Especially when the school was basically using you to cover for a lack of an actual nurse?

“Earth to Solace,” Nico says. Will blinks. “As pretty as you are, I don’t come here just to stare at you.”

“What?”

Nico rolls his eyes, and Will can’t help thinking that Nico’s going to make his split lip worse. “You know why I fight all of those bullies?” Will shakes his head. “Well, one: because they’re jerks. Two: because I need something to do. But, three: because I like seeing you.”

“You purposefully get beaten up so you can see me?” Will asks. “Maybe I should check for a concussion.”

“That’s not what you’re supposed to say, Will.”

Will licks his lips. In the back of his mind, he knows it’s only going to make his lips more chapped. “You could just say you want a kiss,” he says slowly.

Nico grins. “That wouldn’t be any fun.” Will rolls his eyes. “Besides, I wasn’t sure if I needed to check your head since you didn’t seem to be getting any of my hints. I know where everything is. I like it when you take care of me.”

And if that doesn’t just push Will over the edge. “Your lip is split,” he says. Like an idiot.

Nico nods. “Here will work. Until I’m all better.” He taps his jawline. Will darts forward, pressing his lips against that tanned skin. He hears a tiny gasp from Nico.

“You know what they say about kisses,” Will stammers.

“Guess I’ll be visiting more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might've been a bit ooc, but it's so hard to write jaw kisses that don't go anywhere :(


	5. back kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some cute boyfriends :)

All Nico wanted to do after his horrible day at work was take a long bath and never leave the apartment. He’s disappointed that Will’s not home. Will always made his days better, even if all he did was make sure Nico rested efficiently, bringing him food and the television remote. But Will was at work, and Nico couldn’t remember when he’d be getting home.

Grabbing a handful of juice boxes from the fridge (Will absolutely loved these things), he heads to the bathroom. Drawing the steamiest bath ever, he sinks in, sighing. If only Will were here. They’d been a bit like ships in the night: memories of snuggling but waking up in an empty bed, cups of coffee waiting on the counter, a sloppy heart drawn on a sticky note.

If Will were here, he’d probably have added bubbles, massaged Nico’s neck and shoulders. He’d have kissed Nico all over, tucking him in when he inevitably fell asleep. Will’s massages were like a gift from heaven, and Nico took every advantage he had of getting one.

His phone buzzes, and Nico pouts when it’s not Will. Instead, it’s a work question, so he ignores it. Someone else has to know the answer. Nico’s taking the rest of the day off to do nothing but relax. And he hopes Will gets home before he gets too wrinkly.

He misses Will.

Nico sighs, leaning back against the tub. He had to fold his legs a bit to fit comfortably in the tub, but it was still big enough to enjoy. That had been a requirement when they were looking at apartments. It needed to have windows that had sun and a good bathtub. And a good water heater.He sucks on a juice box, wondering if he has enough motivation to make dinner. He could always ask Will to pick up something. Or Will could throw something together. He was getting better at cooking, and he made a really good garlic lemon chicken.

Nico closes his eyes, sinking a little further under the water. Chicken sounded good tonight.  
-  
Will’s not surprised to find the apartment quiet when he gets home. He had odd hours, and Nico was usually working or resting. He smiles when he sees Nico’s backpack leaning against the couch. Sticking his head into the bedroom, he’s surprised to not see a Nico-shaped lump under the covers. Or on top.

He snorts when he finds Nico in the bath. He was clearly asleep, but the bathroom was steamy enough to keep him warm for a while. Will enters quietly, kneeling beside his boyfriend.

“Hey, baby, time to wake up. You’re all pruny,” he says, shaking Nico gently. It takes a minute or so before Nico’s eyes open. “You should probably get out, Nico. You’re definitely wrinkly.”

Nico huffs, moving to drain the tub. He’s a little clumsy from waking up, so Will helps him get out and dry off. He smiles at Nico’s collection of juice boxes on the counter. He knew he hadn’t been going through them so fast. Though Nico said they were for kids, he obviously enjoyed them.

“You’re pretty tight,” Will says, massaging the towel over Nico’s skin. Nico’s sitting on the counter in his boxers, letting Will do most of the work. Nico smirks at Will’s comment, and Will rolls his eyes.

“It has been a while,” he mumbles. Will nods.“I kind of meant your shoulders,” Will says. Nico shrugs, yawning.

“Too bad I’m too tired to do anything.” And he does look ready to fall asleep again. He’s sipping on another juice box while Will finishes drying his hair.

“Want a massage? It might help you feel better. I know you complained about your neck earlier.”

Nico nods. He reaches out his arms, and Will rolls his eyes. Kissing Nico’s cheek, he carries Nico into the bedroom, not even bothering to dress him. Nico gets comfortable on the bed, humming softly. Will gets some lotion, only because he knows Nico likes the smell and feel. Then he works it into Nico’s muscles, kissing Nico’s back as he goes.

He’s definitely tight. Those long hours at the office weren’t doing Nico any good, but he wouldn’t be there for too much longer. Will couldn’t wait. Things were going to be easier, but they weren’t there yet.

Nico lets out a grunt as Will works at a knot along Nico’s shoulders. Then he practically melts into the bed. Will’s not quite sure when Nico falls asleep, but he smooths out his motions, doesn’t work quite as hard. He’d probably have to pick this up later to really release all of the knots.

Will caps the lotion, washing his hands off before returning to the bedroom. Nico’s got an arm curled around his pillow. Will presses a kiss to each of Nico’s shoulder blades, smiling.

“Sweet dreams, baby,” Will says.


	6. palm/knuckle kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to read Nico's palm. Nico's skeptical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am in no means an expert at this

“This is stupid,” Nico grumbles. He’s not sure how he let Piper drag him here in the first place, and he would have refused to do it if she hadn’t already paid. “I mean, how can this even be an actual job?”

Piper glares at him, pinching his shoulder. “I hear he’s really good. Besides, aren’t you just a bit curious?”

Nico shrugs. He had no urge to hear his future or have his life looked at by a stranger. He hadn’t even had much of a choice in the matter as Piper had basically kidnapped him. They were supposed to be getting smoothies (which they had), but then instead of driving him back to his apartment, she’d taken them here.“I can figure out my own life, thanks,” he says.

Piper sighs. “Well, will you at least try?” She pulls a puppy dog face, and Nico huffs.

“Fine. I’ll keep an open mind or whatever you want to hear.” Piper grins.

“Seriously, I hear this guy’s amazing. It’s really too bad Jason had to work. I wish he could have come.”

Nico had begged Jason to let him cover, but Jason had just shaken his head. He wanted Nico and Piper to have some bonding time. Like they didn’t hang out every other day already. Which is how he ended up here.

“Who’s next?” A girl who looks like she can’t be over the age of sixteen appears, grumbling as she checks something off a list.

“That’s us,” Piper says. The girl looks up, getting their names.“Only one at a time,” she says. Piper raises her eyebrows.

“Nico will go first,” she says. “I know if I go first, you’ll probably steal my car.”

“I’d come back for you,” he huffs, crossing his arms. That’s exactly what he’d been thinking. Or at least calling Percy or Hazel to come and get him.

Piper gives him a little shove, waving. Nico decides he might as well make the best of this. However one does that. He’s a little surprised at how everything looks inside. The waiting room area was arranged kind of like a living room, but this little room was not what he was expecting.

String lights hung up everywhere. A weird collection of posters hung on the wall. Some were blown up tarot cards, some were anatomy designs, others were simply of landscapes. There were pillows and blankets laying around the room, a stack of Tupperware balanced against the back wall.

“Hey,” comes a voice. Nico had been so distracted by the eclectic room that he hadn’t even noticed the person sitting behind the desk. Or card table. “Have a seat. Is the lighting okay?”

Nico shrugs. He was pretty sure the dim lighting was mostly just to hide sleight of hand and other secrets. In this case, it looked like the mess the room was in. Nico was kind of thinking that pile of clothes over there was laundry.

“So, anything you wish to learn today?”

“Nope,” Nico says. “Just here because a friend dragged me along.”

The guy laughs, and Nico freezes. He knows that laugh. Gods, he’s going to kill Piper. The guy flicks on a lamp, and Nico’s thoughts are confirmed.

“Oh, hey,” Will says. Nico just gives an awkward wave. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I didn’t know you were a fortune teller,” Nico says.

Will shrugs. “Not quite. I’m actually filling in today for a friend.”

Nico raises his eyebrows. “Is that you saying that you’re going to botch this?”

Will pouts. “No, I will read your wonderful future, and you’re going to like it. May I see your hand?”Nico gives up his hand, plopping it on the table. When Will takes it, he tries to ignore the feeling of Will’s hand in his. He and Will were in the same English class, and Nico had been crushing hard on him since he’d accidentally pinged Will in the back of the head with a paper airplane.

Will had merely laughed, adjusted Nico’s technique and flown the plane back. Nico was too embarrassed to admit that Will’s paper airplane hadn’t crashed, instead flying right to Nico.

“So, this is your head line,” Will says, gently tracing something on Nico’s hand. “See it?” Nico pretends he can. He’s too focused trying to figure out if the lighting is enough to hide his blush. Or if his hands are getting too sweaty. “Yours is long and straight. You like to think things over and over before making your decision. Often overthink things.”

“Who doesn’t?” Nico asks.

Will shrugs. “Life line or love line next?”Nico shrugs. “Doesn’t really matter since I know you’re a fake.”

Nico’s heart jumps a bit when Will snorts. “Whatever you say, Nico,” Will says. It’s Nico’s turn to jump. “How about this life line. It’s a little hard to follow here. Some would call this broken,” Will says, tracing another path down Nico’s hand. “I like to think of them like stitches. You’re experienced a lot of tough situations that affect you now.”

“Again, who hasn’t?” Nico asks.

Will smiles. “That’s true. I’m just telling you what your hand says.”“Okay, so what about this heart line?”

“Now you’re getting into it. The heart line is here,” Will says. His gentle touch makes Nico shiver. “You prefer smaller groups, close friendships. It’s easier for you to feel comfortable when there aren’t as many people.”

“I think you have a stack of profiles or something around here,” Nico says, gesturing to all of the random notebooks laying around.

“A magician never spills his secrets,” Will says, winking.

Nico has to take a moment to collect his thoughts. “You’re a magician now?”

“Yup,” Will says, sitting back. He picks up a business card from the table, flicking it between his fingertips. One moment it’s there, the next time it’s gone. He holds out his hand for Nico’s. Nico obliges. Will tucks the card into Nico’s hand, folding his fingers.

“I’m not going to need this,” Nico says.Will smiles, shrugging. “You never know when you’ll need a fortune teller.” Nico starts to look at the card when Will grabs his hand. Before Nico can blink, he’s kissed Nico’s knuckles. “Just promise me you’ll look at it?”

Nico huffs. “Fine. I promise.”

Will beams. “Okay. I look forward to seeing you again. Don’t forget about that paper due Friday.”

Nico rolls his eyes as he heads out of the room. Piper’s waiting, clearly excited. Nico hopes he isn’t blushing. He can still feel the gentle scratch of Will’s chapped lips against his skin.

“We’ll talk after,” she says. She ducks in behind Nico. Nico sits down on an empty couch, debating how long he should wait to look at the card. It wasn’t like he really needed it right?

Sighing, he opens his hand, flipping the card over. It’s got some random guy’s name on it, probably Will’s friend. But someone’s crossed the name out in sharpie. Nico has to squint to read what looks a lot like Will’s handwriting. He flips the card to the back. A series of numbers greets him and a hand-drawn smiley face.

Nico pulls out his phone.


	7. spiderman kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a mishap on the climbing wall.

Nico wasn’t quite sure why he had to do this. He didn’t hate it, but he wasn’t sure the reasoning was tight. He was plenty camp-involved. He trained, taught a class or two, participated in capture-the-flag, and even went to the bonfire sometimes. So, he was plenty involved. Honestly, what else was he supposed to do, other than volunteer for quests that were usually life-threatening?

“C’mon, this’ll be fun,” Will says. “And I bet you’re secretly good with kids.”

Nico huffs. As part of his participation in camp life, he’s been signed up to teach another class. He’d begged Chiron to let him teach another sparring class or even something that he wasn’t quite as good at like archery. But no. Instead, Chiron had claimed that there was an empty spot in teaching new campers.

Basically, Nico was a glorified tour guide. Luckily, they’d already gone through the orientation video, so Nico didn’t have to sit through that all over again. It’d been highly embarrassing when he realized that the video was a new thing, that not everyone had had to suffer through it. (Or maybe an old thing. He can’t quite remember when he saw it.)

“Smile or you’ll scare them away,” Will teases. Nico sticks his tongue out. Will was his supervisor. Nico’s not sure why he needs one. Like is Chiron actually worried about Nico’s people skills or that he might try to overuse his powers?

Not that Nico minds. He and Will had been dating for about three months now, but they had yet to tell many people. Hazel only knew because she’d somehow IM’ed them right when they were kissing on Nico’s bed. And then Percy had walked in on them. But somehow he’d managed to keep his mouth shut, and only a handful of people knew. (Nico had his fingers crossed. He did not want to be thrown into the lake.)

“Maybe they’ll actually listen instead of just running around the place,” Nico says.

Will shrugs. “They are a little out of hand.”

Nico nods. The ones that hadn’t had a traumatic entry into camp or were too young to really understand (or still in denial) were just bundles of energy. ADHD paired with just being children was apparently contagious and spread through laughter. Nico had never had much practice in corralling kids, and Will had been forbidden to use his whistle.

“No one would actually end up deaf,” he’d whined after the second day of class. Nico had just sighed.

Today they were going on a field trip. To the climbing wall. This was definitely not a favorite of either Nico or Will. Nico failed to see the purpose of having a literal death-trap in the center of camp, and Will had grown tired of complaining about healing people who had risked the death-trap.

“Whoa,” the campers chorus together. They had all seen it before, but they hadn’t been allowed this close. Now, though, they could stand right against the boundary (a pretty lame fence designed to keep passerby safe) and look up.

“Can we climb on it?” one camper asks.

“Um, maybe,” Will says, scratching the back of his neck. “We’ll just have to get Leo to turn off the lava part. And maybe the spikes, too.”

This earns a pout, but Will gives them all a brief lecture on how many limbs he’s had to sew back on. It’s exaggerated, but it seems to get the point across. “And despite the fact that I have healing magic, it’s not completely painless.”

“Trust me,” Nico adds. Will huffs, going to find Leo. He was supposed to have met them here, but he probably had lost track of time building his next glorious invention.

“Will you go first?” a little girl asks. “So we can see how it’s done. I know you’re one of the best demigods here.”

Nico sighs. It didn’t seem responsible to send these new campers up there if he hadn’t actually ventured up there either.

“Okay, but no one better touch this wall until I’m back on the ground. Understand?” Nico asks. He gives them all a look. “Seriously, this is dangerous, kids. I would say don’t try this at home, but I guess this is our life now.”

He decides to use the safety harness, just to demonstrate safety and responsibility. As much as he can muster as he heads up the still-spewing lava wall. He looks for the pattern of the spikes, jumping when a hammer or something tries to crush him. Seriously, who’s idea was this?

He’s not sure if it’s adrenaline or skill that gets him to the top with only a few minor cuts. The hardest part is getting down. It was harder seeing where everything is and gauging distance. As if to prove his point, he suddenly finds himself slipping, flailing as he prays to the gods that this isn’t how he dies.

“Nico di Angelo!” he hears Will call. Nico peels his eyes open, hoping that he isn’t in the infirmary. His head hurts now. He winces as he takes in Will’s concerned face. “I can’t believe you went up there without supervision. I’m going to have to report you.”

“Can you just get me down?” Nico asks. It’s taken him a moment to realize that he’s upside down. At least he’d had his harness on or else he’d have become a nice splat on the ground.

“And this, kids, is why you never go on this thing,” Will says. “Now, how about you follow Leo to the dining hall for lunch?”

Nico watches the kids go, hoping he didn’t lose too much respect and dignity from this. Will turns to him, sighing.

“You’re lucky you’re adorable, Nico,” he says. He pokes Nico’s cheek.

“Get me down, Solace.”

Will smiles. “Okay. But first.” He leans forward, pecking Nico’s chin with his lips. Nico rolls his eyes.

“You’re such a dork,” he says as Will unbuckles him. Nico sighs in relief. “Is that why you dismissed the kids? So you could kiss me?”

Will shrugs. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

Nico feels relieved as the extra blood drains from his head. “You know, I think I remember a scene like this from Spiderman.”  
Will blushes. “At least you’re understanding pop culture.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what a spiderman kiss is, yes?


	8. lipstick kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets a makeover.

“Nico! You’ve got to see this!” Kayla calls. Nico has almost no choice but to follow her as she continues to jump and wave wildly. Nico thinks this better be good. He’d just been about to whip Frank’s butt this round, making him the Mythomagic champion.

“Go on. I promise I won’t peek,” Frank says. Nico nods, but he pockets his cards anyway. Frank just rolls his eyes.

Nico follows Kayla to the cabins, not sure what to expect. Especially when they don’t head to the Apollo cabin. Instead, they turn towards the Aphrodite cabin, and Nico really hopes someone hasn’t fallen under a love spell again. The last time hadn’t been disastrous, but it had been embarrassing.

“I promise you’ll like it,” Kayla says.

Nico nods. What he is not expecting is to see Will. His boyfriend is sitting in the middle of a pile of girls. Drew’s in the middle of some makeup lesson, several girls from various cabins circling her. Piper seems to be supervising if Nico can even call painting her nails that.

“Why Will?” Nico asks.

“He lost a dare,” one of the girls says.

“Besides, it’s better this way,” Drew says. “Will certainly doesn’t know anything about makeup. Better I do the teaching.” Nico had to agree with her on that. He doubted Will had any idea where to start when it came to makeup.

“Hey, Nico,” Will says. Nico waves.“Stay still, Solace,” Drew warns. “Anyway, as I was saying, you’ve got to make sure that the foundation is applied evenly. You want it to look natural.”

“But what about my freckles?” Will asks. He actually pouts, and Nico thinks Drew’s going to stab him with the brush.

“Okay, fine, we can skip this part,” Drew sighs. She looks at the girls watching. “Remember this. There’s no one right way to do makeup. But there are plenty of wrong ways. Trust me.” She flips her hair over her shoulder before continuing.

Nico drowns out most of the tutorial. He has no idea what’s happening, and he doesn’t really want to know. He has to keep himself from laughing, though, every time Will makes a comment. Drew could certainly make makeup brushes into weapons if needed.

“Solace, if you don’t stop wiggling, I’m going to charmspeak you still.”

“We don’t threaten people, Drew,” Piper says. She’s fanning her fingers now, attempting to hold a book open with her knee.

“I don’t know, Piper. Could be useful,” Kayla says. Nico had forgotten she was there. “Maybe he’d actually rest for once.”

Will looks like he’s about to protest, but Drew glares at him. He snaps his mouth shut.

“You can do all of your talking when I’m done,” she says. Will gives the smallest of nods before shooting a thumbs up to Nico. Nico rolls his eyes.

It takes another half hour before Drew releases him, touching up her own makeup.

“So, that’s a quick lesson,” she says. “Any questions?”

Will groans as three hands shoot into the air.

“Be patient, Solace. This is a public service. And a deal.” He looks like he’s going to cover his face, so Drew grabs them. “No messing up your makeup.”

“So,” Kayla asks, “like it?”

Nico shrugs. He’s not going to admit that while he thinks Will looks amazing without makeup, he could definitely get used to this. Some of it was a little too much, but he understands that Drew wanted to show the younger girls how to apply lipstick and eyes shadow. And Will never needs any blush.

“You’re free to go,” Drew says. She pecks Will’s cheek, grinning. “Thanks, sweetie.”

Will smiles. “Next time, just let me know what I’m getting into.”

Drew shrugs, already on to the next thing. Will comes over to where Nico’s standing.

“So, like it?” Nico shrugs again.

“I like your real face better, but this one isn’t too bad. I’m glad you kept the freckles.”

Will gives him a dazzling smile. “I saved them just for you.” Nico blushes. Will leans forward to kiss him, but Nico holds out a hand.

“Nope. I don’t want any lipstick on me. That stuff stains.”

Will rolls his eyes, pouting. “But I wanna kiss you. And you just said I looked good.” He pouts until Nico holds up his hand. Will beams, sweeping down to press a kiss to Nico’s palm. It leaves a faint imprint of Will’s lips on Nico’s skin. Nico blushes.

“What were you doing before Kayla dragged you in here?” Will asks.

Nico’s eyes widen. “Oh my gods, I forgot about Frank!”


	9. shoulder kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute moments

“Nico, please come down,” Will calls. Nico shakes his head, crossing his arms. “Please? It’s almost dinnertime, and eating is important.”

“Never!” Nico calls back down. He knows he’s being childish, but he hates being called short. He wasn’t that short. It wasn’t his fault that he was in survival mode during his most important years of growth. He’d much rather be back in Italy with his mom and sister, but instead, he was stuck at camp with annoying people who picked on him for being short.

“Please?” Will calls again. At least he’s managed to get rid of the crowd of people who had been watching. Nico didn’t want to make a big scene. He’d just wanted to get some space to himself. And to feel tall for once. Zeus’s Fist was the tallest place in camp that he could feasibly stand on. It wasn’t his fault that it wasn’t completely safe. Nothing in camp was.

“I’m kind of liking it up here.”

He can see Will sigh. “You know, if I could fly or something I’d be up there in a heartbeat.” Nico wasn’t so sure about that. Will wasn’t exactly afraid of heights, but he definitely hated when Nico climbed on his cabin’s roof and that had nothing on this. “You’re lucky Jason’s at Camp Jupiter.”

Nico supposed that was probably true. Jason wouldn’t have put up with this either. He’s not even sure if Will knows why he’s up here.

“I’m staging a protest,” Nico says.

“I’m going to get Chiron,” Will says. “I’m really afraid you’re going to fall or something.”

“Chiron can’t make me,” Nico calls. He’s not entirely sure about this, but he’s pretty sure that centaurs aren’t known for their climbing skills.

He definitely sees Will sigh this time. “How about brownies?” Will asks. “My mom just sent me some.”

Nico pouts. That was just dirty. Will knows how much Nico loves Naomi Solace’s brownies. They were the perfect texture, gooey in the middle with a nice crunch around the edges. She even put little chocolate chips in them. Nico’s mouth was watering just thinking about them.

“I’m going to eat all of them. Or maybe even hand them out at dinner,” Will adds. He starts to walk away. Nico holds out for maybe twenty seconds before he shadow-travels down.

Will pulls him into a hug, humming. “You really scared me there, Nico. I’m sorry to resort to bribery, but maybe we should talk about things before you just stage protests for whatever reason.”

“I don’t like being called short,” Nico mumbles.

Will’s face morphed into surprise. “That’s why you were up there? Gods, Nico. You’re not short.” He pauses. “If anything, you’re fun-sized.”

Nico huffs. “Just give me my brownies, Will.” He makes grabby hands as Will pulls a cookie tin seemingly out of nowhere. He hands it to Nico.

“Now, don’t hog them. And don’t eat all of them at once. And definitely not before dinner.”

“I can see why you’re not fun-sized,” he mumbles as he shoves a big bite into his mouth. Will just stares at him before rolling his eyes.  
-  
Nico huffs. Where the heck was Will? He was supposed to meet Nico at the lake a whole hour ago, and it wasn’t like Will to be late. Nico wasn’t all that worried. He figures if it was something major, he’d have heard about it already, and no one seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

After avoiding being sunburned without Will there to tell him to apply sunscreen, he heads to the Apollo cabin. It’s a maze to find Will’s bed, and he’s disappointed to find it empty. Was Will hiding from him? Nico hopes not. He doesn’t want to engage in another prank war with the Apollo cabin. The last one had been a train wreck and only ended when Chiron had to call for a truce.

No, Will wouldn’t want to start that again. He’d complained through the whole thing.

Picking absently over Will’s things, Nico smiles when he sees a picture of them tucked into one of Will’s books. They’d gone to the city that day, a rare treat. Will had insisted that they take advantage of the photo booth, taking who knew how many pictures before dividing them all up once they got back.

Nico had been a little grumpy as he was just tall enough for the camera to get all of his face. He’d had to sit on Will’s lap for them to look the same height. Why was Will so tall? His mom wasn’t all that tall. She was just a few inches taller than Nico. Nico blames Apollo, though he’d never say that out loud.

Finally, he heads to the infirmary. Will’s shift was supposed to be over this morning, but Nico hadn’t seen Will at lunch either. Though it was just like Will to forget when his shifts ended and just stay longer.

He finds Will talking a patient through something and attaches himself to Will’s back. Will doesn’t even react, just continuing on about applying some kind of lotion to some kind of burn or whatever. Nico didn’t care. Will wasn’t paying attention to him.

“Nico?” Will asks. Nico’s got his arms wrapped around Will’s waist, his cheek pressed to Will’s back. It was slightly awkward but warm, and Nico wasn’t letting go at the off chance that Will was just going to ignore him. “I kind of need to clean up here.”

“You ditched me,” Nico mumbles.

“Oh my gods, I did! I’m so sorry, Nico. I promise I didn’t mean to.” Nico just hums. He’s getting tired. Will was so warm and comfortable. And Nico liked how his voice sounded. “Nico, I kind of need to move.”

“No,” Nico huffs.

He hears Will laugh quietly. “Do you want a piggy-back ride? I really do need to clean up.”

Nico would never admit that he liked these, but he really did. He felt like those baby koalas. Sometimes Nico pretended to be tired just so Will would carry him around. He climbs onto Will’s back, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck. He crosses his legs, leaving Will’s arms free.

“I promise we can do something after this.”

Nico hums, resting his head on Will’s shoulder. He traces the freckles there, kissing the bare skin. If you squinted just right, the freckles sort of formed a heart. Nico kisses it again just to make his point. “I love you,” he mumbles.

“I love you, too, baby,” Will says, and Nico knows he’s smiling. Maybe being short wasn’t so bad.


	10. stomach kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bedtime stories and kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much fun it is to just write little balls of fluff like this

“Will, you’re not listening to me,” Nico says. Will hums. He’s so tired, and he loves Nico’s voice. Especially when Nico was reading him bedtime stories and poetry.

“Consider this five stars,” Will yawns. “Bedtime stories put people to sleep.”

He hears Nico huffs. “Yeah, but they’re also supposed to be entertaining. Can you even tell me what’s happening?”

“I’m falling in love,” Will mumbles. They’re in their bed, the covers and pillows bunched up around them. Nico’s glasses are sliding down his nose as he squints at his computer. Will’s been falling asleep since dinner, but he’d agreed to hear Nico’s story.

“In the story, Will,” Nico says. He pokes Will’s side gently. “C’mon, just five more minutes. I really need this to be perfect.”

Will forces his eyes open, turning to look at Nico. “Okay, I’m listening. Start at the part where we find out the dragon isn’t evil.”

Nico tries to glare, but he’s also tired. “That was, like, seven minutes ago.”

“Well, maybe this means you need shorter bedtime stories.”

“It’ll have pictures if I get chosen. I think that’ll keep kids awake.”

“Nothing like sexy dragons,” Will snorts.

“Not sexy. This is a kid’s book, Will.” Will tries to snuggle close to Nico, but he’s pushed away. “Nope. You’re staying awake. I’ve got one last page to read.”

Will does his best. He really does. But Nico’s been working on this story for an hour, and they really shouldn’t have crawled into bed where it’s so warm and comfortable and everything smells like sleep. Will’s stuffed animal collection is tucked into the corner of the bed, and he pats all of their heads, like goodnight kisses.

He’s thinking about cuddling with Nico when he feels something warm and then wet on his belly followed by a spluttering sound.

“What the heck, Nico!” Will squeals. His eyes fly open to catch Nico grinning at him.  
“You fell asleep again!” Nico huffs. “That’s what you deserve.”

Will pouts, realizing that his boyfriend has just given him a raspberry on his stomach. He wipes off the spit, pulling his shirt back down. “You owe me kisses now.”

Nico grins. “After I brush my teeth.”

Will settles back into his pillows, pulling the blankets up. Not even a few minutes later, he feels the covers peel back. He rolls over, hoping to find Nico. Instead, he feels cold fingers against his skin. “Nico!”

Nico’s giggling now, wiggling his fingers against Will’s stomach. His fingers are really cold. Like he held them under the cold water for a minute or so. Will squirms, trying to get away from his mean boyfriend. And then Nico lands in an ungraceful heap on top of Will.

“Maybe we shouldn’t test bedtime stories in the bedroom,” Nico says.

Will laughs. “Probably not. Especially after we both pulled an all-nighter last night.”

Nico nods. “But do you think she’ll like it?”

“Of course she’ll like it, baby. It’s an amazing story. The dragon turns out to be the lost prince, and he marries the knight and lives happily ever after. No dragons were slain in the making of this story.”

Nico hums, kissing Will’s stomach now. His lips are warm, and they make Will shiver. Will brushes back Nico’s hair, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Nico could be such a leech for warmth, even after he subjected Will to his cold fingers.

“I can’t wait to add it to our bookshelf,” Will mumbles. “I want a signed copy.” Nico’s tracing shapes over Will’s stomach. He’s too tired for it to tickle. Nico’s lips follow absently behind his touch. His touch is like another bedtime story.

One last kiss pressed against his stomach before Nico crawls up to rest his head on Will’s shoulder. He pulls the blankets over them, cocooning them in warmth. “Anything for you, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who don't know what a raspberry is (in this context): https://www.wikihow.com/Blow-a-Raspberry
> 
> wikihow explains it much better than I would haha


	11. ear kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how to write ear kisses
> 
> warnings: mentions of drinking

Will kind of thought middle school games were for middle school, but maybe they were all properly drunk enough not to care. Well, everyone else was drunk. Will was the designated driver, so he was perfectly sober and wishing he was less so. Not because he didn’t want to drive but because it was hard being the only sober person.

“Spin!” he hears. And then Lou Ellen’s grabbing his arm. He stumbles a bit as she tugs him along. Will raises his eyes as he looks at the empty beer bottle on the ground, a crowd of people around it. A cheer goes up as the bottle lands on someone.

The boy grins proudly as the girl drags him into the closet. Not spin the bottle. Five minutes in heaven.

“You should play,” Lou Ellen says. She’s not drunk, but she’s tipsy enough to think that Will wants to play.

“I don’t kiss strangers,” Will says.

“Everyone’s a stranger until you meet them,” she says. Even intoxicated, she can spout wisdom. “Besides, you haven’t kissed anyone in forever.”

That wasn’t entirely true. Will just hadn’t kissed anyone since he and Jake broke up. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t like to just casually hook up like it seemed half the student body did. He wanted kisses to mean things.

“Oh, look, tonight could be your night,” she whispers. Or tries to whisper. Will groans when he sees Nico standing across the circle from him. He’s leaning against the wall, sipping a beer. It’s clear he’s tipsy by the way he’s laughing at something. It’s not that Nico would never laugh, but Will’s pretty sure he wouldn’t laugh like that in public.

“Time’s up!” someone calls.

“My turn to spin!”

Will tries to walk away, but Lou Ellen’s got a firm hold on his jacket. At least he’ll know where she is when he has to drive her home. He’s looking for Cecil, but he’s betting Cecil’s upstairs. He’d been eyeing Connor all night trying to make his move. Will didn’t see Connor anywhere, but he trusted him to be somewhere around here.

“Will! It’s you!” Lou Ellen shouts.

Will looks down at his toes, sighing. The bottle was pointing squarely at him.

“I’m not kissing anyone, Lou,” he says.

“Not even me?” Will starts, staring at Nico.

“You?”

“Me, sunshine.” Lou Ellen gives him a shove, and Will can feel his cheeks heating up as he follows Nico towards the closet. He hasn’t done this since eighth grade when he kissed Katie in someone’s bathroom.

The door shuts behind them, and Will realizes that there are no lights. He puts his hands out, smacking into something hard. He tries again, hitting the wall. Or maybe a shelf. Where is Nico?

“Guess you haven’t had much practice,” Nico giggles. “Let me show you.”

Will stills as he feels hands on his hips. This is not at all how he imagined his and Nico’s first kiss. Definitely not in the closet. And definitely not with a crowd of his drunk friends outside. Will feels extremely clumsy in the dark. He reaches forward, trying to remember how tall Nico was.

His chin bumps into something he thinks might be Nico’s head. Nico’s hands are crawling up his sides, finding his shoulders. Will can just make out the tiny bit of light coming in through the door before something wet touches his ear. He lets out a small yelp. Nico giggles.

“What was that?”

“I think my ear?”

Another giggle.

Nico’s hands are cupping his cheeks, and Will’s face is so warm. Is this actually happening? His heart is beating so fast. He can feel Nico’s breath brush over his cheeks. Should he close his eyes if it’s already dark?

And then the door is wrenched open, laughter and loud music pouring into his ears. Nico’s looking at him, smirking. He reaches up on his tiptoes to kiss Will’s cheek.

“See you around, sunshine.”


	12. collarbone kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more kisses :)

Nico sighs, rubbing his eyes. When he’d agreed to help his father out with some things, he hadn’t been expecting it to be a full-time job. After all, he was still in school, and he was finally building a bit of a social life for himself. And now he was spending at least three hours a day behind a desk and in front of a computer. It was really sucking the life out of him.

“I have arrived!” Will announces, flinging the door open. Nico would probably be annoyed if it weren’t for the food in Will’s hands.

“Thank the gods,” he groans. “I’m starving. Literally. I can’t believe all they had in the fridge was a Tupperware of pomegranate seeds. Who does that?”

Will shrugs, plopping down in the cushioned chairs in front of Nico. “Well, I am a lifesaver, I know,” Will says. He hands Nico his food before getting his own. Nico digs in, shoving the burger into his mouth. His father only stocked healthy foods in the kitchen, and Nico was growing tired of munching on carrots and fruit. He wasn’t a bunny.

“How were your classes?” Nico asks once he’s recovered some of his manners. He was starting to understand why his father was so grumpy all the time.

“Pretty good. We dissected a squid today. Pretty slimy so it was good practice.”

Nico makes a face. “You know what, I’m so hungry, I don’t even care. Tell me about it.”

Will grins as he launches into a very in-depth explanation of his dissection. Nico only knows about half the words, and that’s fine with him. If he really understood it, he’d probably lose his appetite, and he wasn’t about to say no to this burger.

“How was your day? Just as soul-sucking as usual?”

“Pretty much. Who would have figured that I wasn’t quite as soulless as I thought I was before?”

Will laughs. “At least you have cool office supplies. I love these sticky notes. And these pens.” Will wipes his hands off before poking around Nico’s desk. This was only his second time here, and the first time he’d been too nervous to touch anything with Nico’s dad trailing just behind them.

“Well, I’ll mention that to him. Might really help these people perk up if they like their office supplies.”

Will rolls his eyes. Nico finishes off his burger, moving on to his fries. He wants to loosen his tie, but he has to make sure he’s presentable in case anyone happens to walk in. Not that any of this was all that presentable. Will’s walking around now, staring out the big windows. 

“Did you know they’re tinted?” Nico asks. “And reflective on the other side. No one can see us from the street.”

Will hums. “Isn’t that bad for the birds? Have you ever been working here when a bird just crashes into your window?”

“Not that I know of. I’m sure the birds around here are smart enough to know.”

“So they really can’t see us?”

Nico nods. He catches Will’s grin before he feels Will’s weight on his lap. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Will says. He leans in for a kiss, but Nico’s fry beats him. He pouts. “Fine, then. You eat your fries.”

Nico doesn’t know what that means, but he doesn’t really mind. Technically this was supposed to be an empty office, and no one should be looking for him. Will’s undoing his tie now, leaving it draped around his neck. Nico lets out a gasp as Will’s lips touch his collarbones. He’d been so distracted by his fries and tie, he hadn’t even noticed Will’s fingers on his buttons.

“Will,” he gasps as Will kisses him again. Will’s lips are like magic nibbling gently along Nico’s skin. He knows to not leave any marks where people might see them, so he’s taken to leaving a trail just along Nico’s collarbones. Nico can’t remember the last time he wore a V-neck.

Nico’s just swallowed his last fry when Will nips a little harder, and Nico’s hips buck up.

“Easy there, baby,” Will hums. His hands are massaging Nico’s hips while he works at a particular spot just out of sight. “Keep moving, and I might just mark your neck.”

Nico groans into Will’s touch. He really hopes no one walks in.


	13. neck kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's got a celebrity crush on Will.

He was an actor for the gods’ sakes, Nico thinks. He can’t be getting a crush on his co-star. That was such an amateur move. It was one thing to pretend to have good chemistry (and Nico liked to think they did), but it was completely different to want what was happening on the screen to be real. After all, could Nico join the fandom for his own movie? Was that a thing?

“Ready to roll?” Percy asks.

Nico sighs, taking a long sip of water before moving towards the set. They’d been shooting this particular scene all morning, and Nico kept messing it up. Percy had to have at least sixteen shots of Nico blushing fiercely before they’d even gotten to the good part.

“Just relax, Nico. You two are friends, right? It’s not like he’s going to bite you.”

Nico pretends not to hear. He kind of wants Will to bite him. Anything to get Will’s lips on him. Gods, Nico needs to get his head on straight. He’s filming. He’s an actor. He’s a professional. He can kiss and be kissed without becoming some blubbering mess.

“You okay?” Will asks. They’re supposed to be sitting on the couch, not quite cuddling. They’ve done this take so many times, Nico can’t even remember where this goes in the movie. And he’s also not sure why it’s so important, but Percy refuses to cut it out.

“Yeah, just needed a break. I had my first scene this morning around seven.”

Will hums. “I got the morning off, thankfully, but that just means I’ve got to film late tonight.” Nico nods. That explains why Will had shown up so freshly showered. It was rare because they always had to go through makeup and everything before shooting, but Will had arrived with his curls still dripping water and the smell of mint trailing from his skin.

Nico had fled the scene.

“Well, this is the one,” Will says. “I can feel it.”

Nico hopes so. He can’t take anymore platonic cuddling on the couch before he’s just going to attack Will or something. With kisses, of course. He wouldn’t actually hurt Will.

“Places, people!” Percy yells. He’s on his fourth cup of coffee, and Nico really feels for the guy. “Action!”

The cameras are rolling, and Nico’s basically improv-ing at this point because he can’t remember his lines when he’s so close to Will like this. Will’s got an arm casually resting on the back of the couch as he goes through his lines, something about being a doctor. Nico remembers listening to Will practicing over and over, his tongue stumbling over the long words.

“I could help you study,” Nico says when Will stops talking. For a moment, he thinks they’re going to have to film again. He hadn’t meant to sound as suggestive as he had.

“Live models are a lot better than dead ones,” Will says, smirking, and Nico really doesn’t know what this scene is supposed to be. (There goes professional.) “Might be easier to figure out the problem. It’s worth a shot.”

He’s smiling at Nico now, his fingers trailing over Nico’s skin as he rattles off names and theories. From the sounds of it, Will actually knows what he’s talking about. Nico can only nod. He’s too busy watching Will’s throat, listening to the vibrations of his voice.

“Cut!” Percy calls. He looks both frustrated and amused. Will shoots Nico a smile before getting up. Nico resists the urge to pull him back down. Instead, he walks over to Percy, ready to apologize.

“Look, Perce,” he starts.

Percy cuts him off. “I don’t know what it is, di Angelo, but I want you to fix it. Got it? We run this scene again in half an hour.” He shoos Nico, grumbling about getting another coffee.

Nico heads back to the break room, needing something to cool him off.

“Hey,” Will says. He’s arm deep in the cooler. “Someone took the last lemonade.”

“I think I need something stronger,” Nico says.

“Pepsi?”

Nico rolls his eyes, grabbing the soda from Will’s hands. “Am I doing something wrong? In the scene, I mean. You always freeze up when we get to that part.” He pauses. “I mean, we’re shooting an action movie where we’re just kind of talking about gruesome surgeries on a couch. Is it too boring? Too bloody?”

Now Nico remembers what that scene is for. He’d completely missed the mark. “I honestly forgot what the scene was supposed to be,” Nico says quietly.

Will’s quiet for a moment before laughing. “Really? I could have guessed that. So, does that help? Or am I too distracting?”

“What?” Nico thinks he’s either going to choke or have whiplash with how fast he’s just moved. He coughs.

“I know you have a crush on me,” Will whispers. “And it’s honestly really nice because I have a massive crush on you, too.”

Nico’s mouth is probably hanging open. Where did all of his acting skills go? Seriously.

“You do?”

Will nods. “Yup.”

“Your neck is distracting,” Nico says, flushing.

“You’re in the wrong movie then, di Angelo. This isn’t a vampire love story. More like crime scene investigation.”

“I really didn’t read the whole script,” he admits.

Will rolls his eyes. “I kind of guessed. Do you even know your character’s name?”

Nico huffs. “I’m basically the sidekick or whatever, the guy who has to do the dirty work.”

“Such as track down the handsome doctor,” Will says. He grins, stepping closer to Nico. If Nico wanted to, he could just lean forward and kiss Will’s skin. He does. Will gasps, and Nico latches on. “Gods, you are a vampire,” Will laughs.

Nico doesn’t care. He’s too busy tracing the freckles on Will’s skin, kissing and nibbling as he goes. Will’s hands are on Nico’s hips, and he keeps letting out little sighs. Nico’s hands are fumbling with Will’s buttons when there’s a knock on the door. Percy looks a bit sheepish as he stands in the doorway.

“Um, we’re shooting in five minutes.”

When he’s gone, Nico looks at Will, partially embarrassed but feeling great. “Better get to makeup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost there, peeps :)


	14. kiss on the lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valentines day scavenger hunt :)

“Ready, set, go!” Jason shouts. Instead of sprinting off like he usually does, Nico takes his time walking down the familiar streets. “Don’t think I’m not timing you!” Jason calls.

Every year around Valentine’s Day, Will and Nico took turns setting up a scavenger hunt for the other. It was their way of doing something special since they both agreed that they didn’t want fancy dinners or hundreds of flowers. And they also agreed that love shouldn’t be shared and shown just one day a year.

But this year was different because Will wasn’t there. He was off in Europe, studying abroad. It’d been a hard decision for the both of them, but they’d eventually decided that Will wouldn’t get a chance like this again. It was only for the semester, but Nico thought it felt like a lifetime. They called and FaceTimed as much as they could, but it wasn’t quite the same as being able to study across from each other in the library or grabbing a coffee together.

Nico didn’t even think that they were doing a scavenger hunt this year until Jason had pounded on his door earlier this morning. Valentine’s Day had come and gone, and now it was March. They’d been able to steal about an hour for a phone call, and Nico had binged on chocolate. Nico misses Will so much, and he knows the distance is hard for Will, too. Just a few more months, right? And then he was never letting Will go anywhere without him again.

He glances down at his list. It was definitely from Will. Nico has to squint to decipher his horrible handwriting, made even harder to read because the picture quality wasn’t good. Nico had thought Jason was pranking him until he got a text from Will later.

Sorry it’s late, but I think it’ll still be fun, it had said.

Nico wasn’t quite as enthusiastic as he wanted to be. It was a nice gesture, but it felt kind of silly and lonely without Will there to talk to. After all, hanging out with Will was the most fun part of it, not the end of the hunt.

Nico sighs. The first item on the list was to head to the spot where they’d first met. For each destination, he was supposed to find something special there. Wherever this led, this was the most elaborate scavenger hunt he’d been on yet.

He gets to the coffee shop in the student union. He’d had to share a table with Will because his laptop had suddenly died, and Will looked the least likely to murder him if he intruded into his study bubble. In fact, Will hadn’t stopped talking the entire time Nico waited for his laptop to boot, and he’d even walked Nico through one of his chemistry sets.

“Hot chocolate for Nico!” Nico looks up, blinking. He walks to the counter, looking around. No one else was moving. He grabs the cup with his name on it, smiling softly when he sees a rough drawing of two stick figures sitting at a table.

His next destination is their first date. Easy. It hadn’t really been much of a date. Neither of them had even realized it was a date until Piper had pointed it out to them. Apparently, people didn’t just go hiking together for fun. At least not while holding hands and throwing witty comments back and forth.

Nico heads down the familiar path. They liked to come here to picnic every now and then. The trail wound around a lake, and Nico was doing his best to teach Will how to skip stones. Sometimes Will tried to talk to the ducks that came around. Out of habit, Nico turns down the path that leads to the picnic tables.

They’re empty, probably because it’s a little chilly for a picnic. Nico’s about to continue on when something yellow catches his eyes. He pulls the sticky note from the tree, smiling.

Hopefully, they don’t think I’m littering. Remember this view? I still think you’re prettier than the sunset. (And you know how much I love the sun.)

Nico lets out a little laugh. Gods, he wishes Will were here with him. He’d probably never finish the list, but he doesn’t care.

Tucking the note into his pocket, he moves on to the next item.

By the time Jason calls, he’s sitting outside the cemetery where his mom and sister are buried. He’d been surprised to find fresh flowers waiting by the markers. Another sticky note: This one probably seems out of place, but I think this is where I realized that you actually liked me back. Thank you for trusting me with your stories.

“Time's running out,” Jason says.

“We’ve never really had a time limit before,” Nico says.

“That’s because you two flirted way too much. If it weren’t for me and Piper, I doubt there’d be a hunt that you two finished.” Nico rolls his eyes, though Jason’s probably right. “I know that’s not really the point, but I think you’re really going to like the end of this one.”

“You know?” Nico asks. Usually, Jason was just there to keep them on task. To make sure that they didn’t spend the whole day making out on the hiking trail or eating way too many doughnuts.

“Of course I know,” Jason says. “And you’ll know if you hurry up!”

Nico pouts, realizing that Jason’s just hung up on him.

Whatever. He’s got three more places to go. He visits the park downtown, having to rescue Will’s sticky note from a curious squirrel. The location wasn’t too special by itself, though this is where they kissed for the first time. Will had almost gotten run over by a bicyclist, and Nico had saved him. And all princes in distress got kisses from their knights.

Good thing you saved me from that dragon. I can’t wait to kiss you soon.

Nico frowns at the note. Soon wasn’t soon enough. May couldn’t get here faster.

The second to last place is a little cafe where Nico had met Will’s mom for the first time. He’d been so incredibly nervous.

“Are you here for pick up?” Nico startles, recognizing the lady at the counter. Lou Ellen, one of Will’s friends. “Got an order for Nico di Angelo.” She smiles at him.

“Um, okay.”

Lou Ellen hands him a bag, two boxes tucked neatly inside. “No peeking until you get home, okay? Promise.”

“Yeah, okay,” Nico says. The bag feels too light for sandwiches, and they usually just came wrapped in paper. He briefly wonders if he’s being set up.

“Have a nice night, Nico.” Nico nods, checking his phone.

Come home, he reads. He can do that. He just wishes Will were there when he walks through the door.

Today had been fun visiting all of the memories, but he thinks it’d be way more fun if Will were there. They could have gone hiking, kissed, eaten at the cafe. He sighs, unlocking the front door.

Then he freezes. Because the lights are on, and he smells hand sanitizer. There’s a pair of familiar-looking shoes by the door, a jacket tossed over the kitchen chair. Nico almost drops his bag of whatever.

“Will?” Nico calls. Because this cannot be a prank. His heart will break.

“I’m here, baby.” And he is. He’s standing right there. Nico does actually drop everything now, rushing into Will’s arms. He’s pretty sure he’s sobbing like a child, but he doesn’t care. Because Will is here. He’s holding him. “I’m right here, Nico.”

“I’ve missed you so much,” Nico says.

“I’ve missed you, too. Every day.”

“No British accent?” Nico asks, pouting. Will laughs, and it feels so good to hear it right in the same room.

“I thought you preferred my southern one.” Nico wraps his arms around Will, and he doesn’t think he has any intent of letting go anytime soon. He’s pressing kisses all over Nico’s face, brushing his fingers through his hair. “You need a haircut, Nico.”

“Thought you liked it long,” Nico teases. Will sticks out his tongue. “Jason knew all along.”

Will nods. “Someone had to make sure you actually left the apartment and didn’t try to sneak back.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Nico whines. Will snorts.

“You so would. Don’t even lie to me.”

Nico huffs. “Okay. Maybe I would have. But then I would have seen you sooner.”

“But you wouldn’t have picked up the cake.”

Nico pauses. “Cake?”

Will nods. “Yup. Your favorite.”

Nico lets go of Will, rushing over to the bag he’s dropped. Opening the box, sure enough, there’s a cute little double chocolate cupcake.

“I can’t believe you actually just left me for a cake,” Will laughs.

“The cake didn’t leave me for an entire semester,” Nico pouts. Will walks over, pulling Nico into his arms again.

“If it helps any, I’m here for a week. Just so happens that this is my spring break.”

Nico grins, twisting so he can face Will. He brings his hands up to cup Will’s cheeks, tracing those freckles that just don’t look as good through horrible cell service. “You’re amazing, Will.”

Will’s cheeks heat up, pink covering up his freckles. “Anything for you, baby.” He kisses Nico’s nose. “Now, can we kiss for real?”

“Yes, please.” It’s nothing absolutely passionate or earth-shaking, but it’s perfect. Will tastes like peanuts, and Nico’s so giddy right now. He finally pulls back when his stomach growls. “I didn’t pick up dinner.”

Will grins. “Good thing I did.” He walks them into the kitchen, producing a box of pancake mix.

“You’re a dork, Will.”

It takes them way longer to make pancakes than it should because they have to stop and kiss every few seconds. Will adds a ton of chocolate chips to the batter, and Nico keeps sneaking bites of the cupcake as they go. In the end, they’re eating pancakes off the griddle and chocolate off of each other’s lips.

“I think I’m going to go into a sugar coma,” Nico sighs. He’s so happy right now. Will laughs, kissing his cheek.

“Well, good thing we’re on the couch.” They’ve changed into their pjs and are now wrapped up in blankets. The TV is on, but Nico’s not interested in that.

“I just want to kiss you all over,” Nico says. “I don’t even care if that’s all.”

Will sighs into Nico’s touch, relaxing into the couch. “We’ve got all week, baby.”

Nico curls up in Will’s arms, brushing back his curls. He kisses Will’s smile, tucking his head just under Will’s chin. It’s got to be only eight or so, but Nico’s tired. Will’s rubbing his back, his breaths falling in time to Nico’s.

“Go to sleep, Nico. I can hear you yawning.”

“Will you still be here when I wake up?”

“Of course, baby. I’m never leaving your side.” Neither of them mention what’s going to happen when Will has to go back to Europe to finish out the semester. But it doesn’t matter right now. Right now, they’re together.

“Sweet dreams, sunshine. I love you,” Nico yawns. He feels Will kiss his hair.

“To the moon and back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we've made it to the finale :) hope you all have enjoyed these :) (if you like these, consider dropping by my other works -- I take prompts over there) have a great February 14 (even if you just spend it with these dorks haha)!

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated :)


End file.
